


Wrath of Daemon

by MsFaust



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Mildly Graphic Injuries, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: We briefly turn our attention elsewhere, as Ross makes the biggest—and final mistake of his life.
Series: Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388683
Kudos: 3





	Wrath of Daemon

Deep within the vast grey world known as the Dark Ocean, Daemon sat gazing into a crystal ball, his means of observing events out of his normal range of viewing. He had vowed to find a way back to either the Digital World or the human world, and considering the numerous non-Digimon related phenomena in the latter, he believed he could use something of that nature to escape his prison. The only question was what—the Infinity Stones were not an option, seeing as how they had apparently been destroyed (though he suspected they were not entirely gone), the strange yellow mass of crystallized data that had appeared in the Digital World shortly after the Snap was being guarded by one of the Royal Knights, and obviously the Bifrost was out of the question.

“How much longer is this going to take?”

“Not much, sir. We’re getting the last of the computers online now.”

Curiosity piqued, Daemon tuned the orb to the conversation, and was greeted with the view of a computer lab, most likely of the sort used by military personnel. Indeed, most of those in the room were either computer techs or in military uniforms. The two exceptions were an older man in a politician’s suit, who appeared to be the one in charge, and a dark-haired fellow in casual dress, who giving the former a look that said “I think you’re making a big mistake, but I know you’re just going to ignore me.”

“It’s not enough that you tricked the US government into funding a manhunt for Bruce and claiming he was property,” the dark-haired man spoke up. “Nor is it enough that you took advantage of the Accords to get away with inhumane treatment of Enhanced people. But now you want to turn Digimon into weapons? Why you haven’t been arrested, never mind thrown in prison, is beyond me.”

“No one said you had to be here, Leonard,” the older man shot back.

“Betty asked me to keep an eye on you,” Leonard responded icily. “She and Bruce are back together, and I accept that, but I still care about her. I also know what kind of man you are, Ross, and that what you’re attempting is going to blow up in your face. Not only would most Digimon object to being turned into glorified attack dogs, but from what I’ve heard, there are some who are just too powerful to be controlled.”

“You overestimate them,” Ross scoffed. “They may talk like humans, but they’re not, so it’s no more immoral than testing on animals.”

By that point, Daemon had heard enough. He had a way out—all he had to do was lock on to the signal now being broadcast from the computers, and one of the portals they were attempting to generate would appear in the Dark Ocean.

_That fool thinks he can succeed where so many others have failed_ , he chuckled to himself. _Lucemon would laugh at such arrogance—he at least has enough power to justify his claims. But this pitiful human has bitten off more than he can chew, and now he’s about to choke on his hubris._

(Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined)

“Something’s coming through, sir!”

Hearing this, both Thaddeus Ross and Leonard Samson turned their attention to the two-way mirror situated opposite of the door. On the other side, they could see several swirling discs of light, each surrounded by a ring of pixels. Digimon of varying species were emerging, most of them Champions, but there were a couple of Ultimates.

”They look pretty strong,” Ross remarked. “As soon as I give the word, activate the containment protocol—!”

“Hahahahahahaha...”

One of the portals suddenly turned grey, the pixels around it going fuzzy. As the humans watched, Daemon emerged from that portal, the other Digimon backing away in fear.

“Do you honestly believe you can control someone of my power?” Daemon sneered. “You are no different from the megalomaniacal halfwit who thought he could conquer the world with the Tesseract‘s power, or the gullible cretin whom Myotismon deceived into aiding his revival. To try and make me a mere servant, is an exercise in futility. However, you did help me escape, so I am willing to spare your lives...provided you swear loyalty to me.”

“Never!” Ross screamed. “Containment protocols, NOW!”

The technicians scrambled to obey, hurriedly entering the commands to activate the devices their boss had acquired. However, one blast of Daemon’s Evil Inferno attack, and every last one of those devices was incinerated.

“Pathetic,” he snorted. “And now, let me demonstrate what happens to those who think they can command one of the Seven Great Demon Lords.”

Without warning, he flew forward, breaking through the window and sending glass everywhere. Ross tried to flee, but Daemon grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

It was at that point when Leonard took action, trying to attack the demonic Digimon from behind. Much as he strongly disliked Betty’s father, he couldn’t simply let him be killed. Daemon, however, simply raised his free hand and fired a blast of energy powerful enough to not only knock the psychiatrist into a wall, but shatter said wall and hurl him into a shelf of glass containers, each containing a red liquid flecked with bits of green. Several of the containers shattered, shards cutting into his skin and allowing the liquid to seep inside.

As he slowly lost consciousness, he saw Ross’s lifeless body hit the ground not far away, neck broken with bloody claw marks.

“I...warned you...”

(Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined)

“I knew it.” Rick Jones shook his head as he surveyed the damage. “I knew Ross was going to get himself killed, even if it wasn’t by anything gamma-related.”

“Daemon didn’t kill everyone,” remarked Chamelemon from over by a computer bank. “Some other Digimon came through the other portals, and a few of them got a couple of humans out of harm’s way. One of them is actually still here.”

He raised one foreleg and gestured to the gaping hole in the wall. Rick stepped through, spotting a flame-patterned butterfly-/mothlike Digimon—Shadramon, according to Rick’s Digivice—crouching beside the still unconscious Leonard Samson.

“What’s Betty’s ex doing here?”

“Never mind that,” Chamelemon piped up. “How’s he still alive?”

Catching sight of the containers, Rick realized the answer. “This guy named Sterns synthesized Bruce’s blood from a sample Bruce gave him. It was supposed to have been destroyed when Blonsky attacked Sterns’ lab, but I guess it wasn’t—at least, not all of it.”

“Who is this...Bruce?” Shadramon inquired. “And how would his blood keep this man alive?”

“Ever heard of the Hulk?”

“Uh, guys, I think he‘s starting to mutate.”

Looking at where Chamelemon was pointing, Rick saw that Leonard’s musculature was starting to very slowly expand. Additionally, he noticed the roots of his hair had become bright green.

“OK, so while he’ll probably live, it might be best to get him checked out. There’s a hospital nearby, but I don’t know how long it will take for us to get there.”

“Leave it to me,” Shadramon replied, scooping the psychiatrist up. “Don’t ask me how, but I know that for some reason, this guy’s important to me.”


End file.
